Shall Not Be Anyone Else
by Sindel
Summary: Part 2 of 3 parts. Cassandra and Link, two months after the escape, find themselves back at Cassandra's home city, Athens. The romance deepens between the two...


Shall Not Be Anyone Else

Part 2 of the 3 part series

Disclaimer: None. Namco.

The series is entirely made of AU.

I'm sorry it has taken so long! I have had alot of stuff to do.

xxx

_2 months after the forest_

Cassandra Alexandra kicked a stone with her foot. It was apparent, or apparent to her anyway, that she was began to grow deeper feelings for her travelling companion. The two months that she spent with him almost weighed her down with feelings.

Link cut more grass and sighed. Feelings for Cassandra starting to take toll on him, now anything that sounded remotely like 'Cassandra', 'kiss' or 'bed' gave him dreams and images that he could get rid of only by either whacking himself repeatedly on the forehead or thinking things that would subdue his thoughts of her.

"Link," Cassandra said and Link raised his head, "Yes, Cassie?" he answered. Cassie was a nickname he affectionatly-no not _affectionatly_ but more of friendly, 'I just want to be friends'- gave her during their trip.

"Where are we going?" she asked and he looked ahead. They had recently entered a country that neither were aware of and they were hoping to get directions. "No idea." he mumbled, beheading a rat. "But since we've been going north, I'm sure we'll hit the exit.''

"Unless we're hopelessly lost." Cassandra reminded him and Link sighed. "If we don't get there in three days, we'll go east." he promised her. "But you said that 3 days ago!" she retorted.

"Yes, but at that point, I was completely unsure where we were going. Now, I'm somewhat sure we're going in the right direction." Link explained and Cassandra made a face. "Men. Never will say that they're wrong even when they know themselves that they're hopelessly lost." she stated wearily, making Link turn around.

"Hey!" Link protested, holding a finger up to her, "...I still have hope that we'll be on our way out of here, so therefore, we are not 'hopelessly' lost."

"Right." she rolled her eyes and they continued walking north until Cassandra pointed to a rock. "Hey Link." she called out.

"What?" he asked, turning around seeing Cassandra study it. "I think it's an arrow pointing that way. West." she finished and Link thought, 'Great. She's gone completely insane.'

"I think that's your imagination." he said slowly and she sighed. "Can we try West? Maybe that's the way we should be going." Cassandra offered and Link crossed his arms. "I believe I know my way around a forest. After all, I was born in one. I say keep going north." he refused and she gave him a look. "We've been going north for 4 days now. Try west, please?" she gave him a puppy eyed look and Link shook his head quickly.

"No! I mustn't fall for her trap...!" he resisted and Cassandra welled up her blue eyes with tears. "...oh hell. I can't resist. Come on, we'll follow your 'arrow'.'' Link gave up and started to head west.

"Thank you Link!" she cried out, grabbing his sword to lead the way. Link scratched his head in puzzlement and shrugged his shoulders. She could have at least asked for it...

xxx

"I told you Cassandra that we should have followed north." Link said grumpily, unhappy that his sword was taken from him. Cassandra was cutting the grass and giggled a little. "Oh, Link, don't be so down. We'll be there in a few minutes." she told him and he rolled his eyes.

"I bet it'll take us even longer to get out of here than going north." he guessed and Cassandra turned to him. "Oh? I'll take you on that bet. Give me 5 minutes to get out of here. If we don't get out in 5 minutes, I'll do whatever you want. We do, you have to do something for me." she betted and he grinned. "Deal. Let's do it...laundry. Loser have to do both's laundry." Link sealed.

"Agreed. But Link..." Cassandra trailed off and they both walked into a town. "why would you agree to the deal if you saw the light?"

Link had a stunned look on his face and gapped at the impossiblity of it. "Start scrubbing, elf." she laughed.

xxx

Link grumbled in his native lanuage as Cassandra talked to the villiagers barefoot and in a borrowed dress. "I'm sorry but my friend here has to do the laundry and all my clothes are being washed, including my socks...right Link?" she turned to the elf and he mumbled something under his breath.

"Anyway, where precisely are we?" she asked, turning back. "Well, right now you're in Gartha but Athens is only a few miles away." the villiager told her and Cassandra clapped her hands. "Athens! We're in GREECE!"

"Well, of course. The forest you were walking through went from Italy to Greece." the villiager answered, stunned. Cassandra then bit her lip. "Oh. Well, thank you." she thanked him and walked away, sitting by Link and watching.

"I think we'll have to get our supplies here." she stated as Link scrubbed her socks. "Hmph. I think we can get them from that Athens place." he countered.

"NO! We won't get them from Athens! In fact, we're not even stopping in Athens, just go right through it and not talk or make any kind of disturbance." Cassandra quickly said. "I mean, it'll put us way behind schedule if we stop in Athens."

"Actually," Link spoke, "I sense a shard that may be in Athens but I don't know, it's very faint so I'll have to get that first."

"We cannot stop in Athens!" Cassandra protested and Link looked at her with a worried brow. "Why are you so uptight about not stopping in Athens?" he asked in a very concerned voice.

She sighed and slumped. "My family lives in Athens." she murmured, waving her hand over a blade of grass. "I would suspect someone would be happy to see their family." Link said, oblivous.

Cassandra simply got up and walked away, making Link feel uneasy.

xx

Cassandra shivered a little, holding the dress tighter to her. "Oh..." she silently uttered, "please don't let me go back. I don't want to face those memories again...those horrible, horrible memories..."

Leaning her head against a wall, she held back her tears. She didn't want to go through Athens or ever see Athens again. In fact, she would rather die than go through there again.

"Cassie!" Link's voice called to her. Running up to the greek, he held out her clothes. "Your clothes are washed, including your socks."

"Thanks Link." she took them and playfully leered at him. "Well, turn around!" Link laughed and turned around but he saw a puddle in front of him. He saw Cassandra undress but forced himself to look away. 'No! I can't look at her like that...but she's so beautiful...' he thought and shook his head.

Then, without thinking, he took a glance back at her reflection and saw her bare back. 'Oh great. Now I'll never get rid of that image.' he cursed at himself and Cassandra then said, "Okay, you can turn back around.''

Link turned around and saw a fully dressed Cassandra wearing her blue and white outfit. Since her outburst at the forest two months ago when she cut her hair down to her ears, it grew out, now past them and at her jaw. She walked out and he couldn't help but follow her.

xxx

"Okay, tell me. Why don't you want to go to Athens?" Link asked with a tone of I-won't-back-down-until-you-say. Cassandra stared at for a while before saying,

"Look, my family lives down there. I really don't want to talk about it." she snapped, putting her chin ontop of her knees.

"They did it, didn't they? They made you marry Raphael." Link stated.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Cassandra raged and stomped off, leaving Link there. He simply shrugged and got up. 'I'll let her cool off a bit before going after her...'

xxx

Cassandra stomped off to the hotel that they were both staying in and slammed the door shut, fuming. 'Link doesn't need to know, never needs to know.' she thought angerily and threw herself on the bed.

"Jerk." Cassandra muttered and rolled over on her back. "I wish he wasn't so caring sometimes...sometimes I just want to be mad..."

Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply. "But him being so caring is what I love about him." she murmured.

"I don't think you want your husband to know that." a mocking voice told her and she shot her eyes opened before someone slapped a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet and good or you'll be getting a little of this." the figure held up a soaked cloth. "It full of herbs to knock you out til next week."

Struggling against the figure, Cassandra started to kick before it tied her feet together. "Now," it said, starting to tie her hands, "he's very impatient and angry with you. He's been setting up rewards and hiring for you and the head of your kidnapper."

Then, Cassandra bit him, getting a backhand in the face. "Stupid little...!" it cursed and Cassandra spat at it. "He's not my kidnapper, I willingly went with him." she corrected it and it laughed.

"Oh right, your _lover_. I don't think he'll be happy when he hears that but..." it chuckled.

"What the hell! Cassandra!" another voice cried out and lunged at the figure. It was Link, his face controting to a rage.

"You son of a bitch! Leave her alone!" he snarled and they both hit the floor, wrestling. Cassandra at that point had no idea what to do, just sitting there and watching them.

Link grabbed the figure's neck and started to choke him. It sputtered and coughed, feeling the grip tighten. "Why are you here? What were you going to do to Cassie!" he demanded, his eyes flashing. Cassandra became worried and got out of the bed, untying the ropes around her feet.

"Link...he came from my husband." she told him and he glared at the attacker. "I should have known Raphael would sink as low as hiring unknown people to kidnap Cassandra." Link muttered, cursing a little.

She placed her hand on his, looking at Link. "Let him go, Link." Cassandra said softly, "As my life may have been in danger, he is only doing orders."

The elf took a deep breath and let the man go. The figure rubbed his throat before Cassandra asked softly, "Who are you?"

"I cannot tell you my name but I am simply known as Assassin.'' Assassin answered and she gave him a stare. "I think I have heard your name around before..." Cassandra murmured.

"Yes, I am in Mr. Sorel's service often." Assassin told her and turned to Link. "As for you, elf, you are in a world of trouble. Give her up and maybe Raphael will let you off easy." he said to Link and Link made a face.

"I am not afraid of Raphael." he snapped and Cassandra swallowed. "Assassin, leave or Link will have an oppurtunity to cut off your head." she said to the man and he lowered his gaze.

"Fine. But there will be more." he warned and left through the window, which Cassandra noticed for the first time that it was open. Shutting it, she slumped to the floor.

"Oh Link..." Cassandra unhappiliy said, "I'm sorry you had to be caught up in this."

Link lifted her chin up a little to meet her gaze. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to saving people." he smiled. She got up and lied back down on the bed. "Goodnight Link."

The elf laid down on his own bed and repiled back, "Goodnight Cassandra."

xxx

_Raphael made a face at Cassandra. "Put on the other dress, that ill fits you now." he ordered and the wife sighed, taking off her dress without agruing. She was in no mood to have another battle._

_Cassandra, after dressing, turned around and asked with boredom, "Is this better?" He smiled and said, "Yes, much better." Taking her hand and dragging her down the stairs, Raphael said over his shoulder, "By the way, tragic news, my dear."_

_Cassandra simply ignored him, the news would probabley not pertain to her anyway. Raphael tugged her closer to him and silently growled. His wife was not even caring about the news, not hanging on to his every word or begging for it. This was making him rather angry._

_"You don't really seem to care at all, do you?" he asked coolly and Cassandra looked at him with dead eyes. "I don't know what it is yet." she answered and Raphael chuckled._

_"You cannot see your family once more, my sweet." Raphael stated and she raised an eyebrow. "And how come?" she asked as if he was joking. "I'm very serious, Cassandra. Your little brother...Luke..."_

_"Lucius." Cassandra corrected him and he waved it off with his hand. "Fine. Your brother is sick with the epedemic that's raging in Greece." Raphael told her, a sick smile creeping over his face as her face became frightened._

_"He can't be...!" she cried out and accused, "You must be joking. Please tell me you're just playing your tricks again." _

_Raphael took his hand to her mouth. "Afraid not. I cannot let you go down there for I fear that you may catch it. It's best to stay here where you're healthy and safe." he countered and Cassandra became enraged._

_"You're LYING. I know you are, you have to be!" she snarled and ran back up the steps. Raphael, somewhat amused by this, chased after her. "Cassandra, get back here!" he commanded and she flung open the door to their room, locking it._

_Raphael, faced with the locked door, slammed his fist on the door. "Cassandra, come out here this instant and stop acting like a child." he called out and Cassandra repiled back, "No!" _

_Leaning against the door, he put his head on it. "Cassandra, this is your last chance. Open the damn door." Raphael warned her and she was silent. _

_"Not until you tell me you're lying or joking or whatever!" she refused once more and added, "Leave me alone!"_

_"Cassandra, do you really think I'll just leave you alone after what you've done?" he asked through the door and Cassandra swallowed hard. "Raphael, just a few minutes alone, please..." she begged._

_"My dear, you are not going to stay in there for long." he told her with confindence and she bit her lip. "I will as long as you are out there!" she shot back._

_"Locked doors can't keep me out for long." Raphael stated and Cassandra became confused. What was that supposed to mean?_

_Just then, Raphael kicked the door open. Strolling in, he gave her a smirk. "I told you. Now you have to be punished for being insolent." Raphael sneered and grabbed her, throwing her on the bed, kissing her fiercely. _

_Cassandra struggled hard but his weight against her's was too heavy. 'Why does he have to do this now? Can't he see that I'm hurting?' she asked the gods and they did not answer. 'Oh, I hope Lucius is okay...please, I'll let Raphael rape me as much as he wants if what he says is true.'_

_Pain soon came, clouding her mind and body. It made her think unclearly. Cassandra gritted her teeth against the pain, forcing herself not to scream, not to do what Raphael wanted her to do. Her husband however, had different ideas._

_Knowing that Cassandra wouldn't scream willingly, Raphael had to force her. Taking out a knife from his shirt pocket, he jammed it into Cassandra's left shoulder. "Scream." he said simply, red blood flowing onto the bed._

_She unwillingly screamed and that made Raphael very pleased. Cassandra felt a twitch inside of her and it was done. Wiping the blood from his wife's shoulder with the back of his hand, Raphael smiled._

_"I told you before that I can get through anything and have anything. You didn't listen so now you have a knife wound on your shoulder. Next time I advise you to never ever do that again or I'll stab you where it'll be permanent."_

Cassandra awoke with a jerk, feeling phantom pains in her left shoulder. 'Not real,' she mentally reminded herself, voicing the doctors that healed her. 'Not real. Only in my head. Just in my head.'

Raphael told the doctors that she mishandled a knife. Playing around and accidently stabbed herself in the shoulder. Making her seem like a stupid child, one that can't care for herself.

Staring at the ceiling, she listened to the night sounds and heavy breathing of Link in the bed next to her. Cassandra almost envied him. He never woke up with a nightmare, never had a night terror or scream in his sleep. Link slept like a rock and woke up feeling good the next morning...why couldn't Cassandra have mornings like that?

Watching the sun creep over the horizon, the greek woman began to aimlessly think, wondering, waiting. Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder and Cassandra almost jumped before Link's voice said, "Good morning. Have a nice rest?"

Relaxing, Cassandra welcomed his concern and answered, "I guess. How about you?"

"Great." Link repiled sitting down next to her on Cassandra's bed. "I dreamed all about you."

"Huh?" Cassandra questioned with beliwerlderment, "Repeat that again." The elf had a broad smile and repeated, "I dreamed about you last night. That's the best dream I could ask for."

The woman's eyes went wide. "L-Link, are you...okay?" she asked, thinking that her companion had gone mad. "No way. In fact, I feel more sane than ever." Link said and gave her a passionate kiss, one that made Cassandra melt underneath him. "Do you know how much I love you Cassandra?" he murmured to her and she shook her head, her head spinning. "I forget everything. Soul Edge, saving Hyrule...I forget when I'm near you. I know that the gods put me on this quest for a reason...and I want to fullfil that reason right now..." Link softy spoke, kissing her on the neck.

"Oh Link..." Cassandra whispered as he unbuttoned her shirt. They both fell on each other and...

"Cassandra, Cassandra, wake up." Link's voice brought her back to reality. "You're going to oversleep."

Cassandra rubbed her eyes and blinked. 'That was a dream.' she thought, almost depressed. 'A dream...'

xxx

Athens

That's what the sign said once the two came near it. Cassandra felt butterflies in her stomache, her legs begging her to just run right through it without stopping. A knot started tying itself in her soul, twisting and mocking her.

"Are you okay?" Link asked when he noticed her uncomfort. "No. Please Link, let's get out of here. Just forget the shard...please. I don't want to come through here..." she begged and Link took her hand. "I promise Cassie, I won't let anything hurt you. I'll get it right quick and we'll leave. You won't even know you were there." the elven swordsman vowed to her and started walking again.

Cassandra stood there for a moment, staring at the sign before reluctantly following him.

xxx

Link didn't know why Cassandra wouldn't want to come back. Athens was beautiful.

It had bright blue skies, green hills, a nice cool wind breezing through. People talking and laughing...Link would consider it paradise. But Cassandra seemed to be more edgy. She kept looking behind her, eyes darting back and forth. Cassandra tried to make herself seem as small as possible, not wanting to attract any attention whatsoever.

It wouldn't be bad if she wasn't, or_ was_, a celebrity. Marrying Raphael made her a big star up until the wedding and even a little afterwards. He was a rich, powerful, worshipped nobleman and to chose a young daughter of a bakersman is...uncommon. All during the preparations and ceremony, people clamored her, followed her, tried to be famous as well if they knew her. Even worse, if she was with Raphael (which Cassandra often tried to avoid), he would literally throw themselves to attention of commoners. It seemed that the more Cassandra tried to get out of the spotlight that Raphael always threw her back into the lions with situations harder to get out of.

In fact, it seemed that he did that frequently during the marriage.

Cassandra shook her head. She didn't know if anyone would reconigze her now or if anyone really remembered. She dearly hoped no one remembered.

xxx

They finally reached a inn and Link paid for it. "Only one night." he told the fearful companion. "Don't worry about it."

Cassandra immediatly went up to their room and hid in there. 'I hope that innkeeper is new in Athens.' she prayed.

Link, astonished by her reactions, shrugged and sighed. Poor Cassandra...

He opened the door and Cassandra ducked. "Calm down, Cassie. It's me, Link...you know..." Link wearily said before Cassandra peered over.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take any chances. Five years wasn't that long ago..."

Link patted her on the cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. You can stay here but I'm going out. I better find this shard quickly before you have a stroke." he laughed a little but Cassandra glared at him. "...just kidding, Cassie..."

She tapped her foot and the elf threw his hands up in the air. "I'm going, I'm going!"

xxx

Link walked around the quaint city for the longest while. He was not even close to the shard, it seemed like it was so far away yet in his soul, he knew it was here...

Making his way to the middle of Athens, he covered the cloak even tighter. People were talking, laughing, selling...it truly felt like a liberal paradise.

Taking one step, Link was suddenly knocked to the right. Two little children, about 6 and 5, boy and girl, pulling a piece of candy and running at the same time.

"Mine!"  
"Mine!"

"You had yours!"

"You had yours too!"

Link shrugged and went along his way. Before he knew it, he was jerked around by the same two little kids. "You look funny, mister." the boy stated and Link blankly looked at him. "Huh?"

"You have funny ears!" the girl squealed and giggled, making Link brush his hands against his ears.

"I was born that way." he repiled and tightened the cloak around him. They were just little kids...

"My name is Pyrrha!" the girl cried out and and pointed to the boy. "That my brother, Patroclus."

"I...am..." Link hesistated. Cassandra warned him about telling people who he was, Raphael was still looking for them. He may be watching Athens well.

"My name is...Gannondorf." Link offered, mentally slapping himself in the head. He was using his worst enemy's name...at least Gannon helped him this time...it was better than Majora...

"Gannondorf? That's a horrible name." Pyrrha stated and Link laughed. "I know, I hate it too."

The elf catiously looked side to side and said, "Listen, little ones, you haven't seen a shiny shard around here somewhere?"

The boy clapped. "Yes! We have! Our daddy is a blacksmith and he has all kinds of shiny shards!"

Link sighed. "No, I mean...this one's really really special. It's...red, sorta, and it emits an evil..."

That's when he pretty much realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with these kids, they were looking at him like he was talking gibberish.

"...you know what? Nevermind about it."

xxx

Cassandra paced around in the room in a anxious feeling. "Oh Link, why haven't you come back yet...?" she wailed, gripping the sides of her head.

Feeling guilty, she laid down on the bed. "Just come home, damnit..."

xxx

Link just blinked for a second before he found himself being clutched and tugged on both sides of him by the two children, his gold a little lighter and each kid was eating candy.

'How the hell did this happen?' he wondered, feeling his arms jerk on both sides.

"Come on! Wanna go play!" Patroclus begged and his sister pulled the other way. "No! Play with me!" Pyrrha pleaded, fighting her brother.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

Link felt pressure at both of his shoulder joints. "Uh, kids, can't we just..."

"ME!"  
"ME!"

"I'm going to tell Mommy!"

"Well, I'm going to tell Daddy!"

The two children suddenly ran away in opposite directions. Link breathed a sigh of relief and walked away. "Now I know why I'm not married..."

xxx

Cassandra heard footsteps in the hallway and she stood very close by the door.

"Cassie?" Link's voice called out, opening the door before...

WHAM!

Link stumbled forward and blinked, coughing. Cassandra's face suddenly became soft. "Oh Link! Link, I'm so sorry! I thought...oh my...'' she stammered, embarrassed, placing back the book.

"It's okay," the elf weakly said, "I'm sure my head will stop ringing sooner or later."

Cassandra led him to his bed and started to rub it. "I'm so sorry, Link. It's...just that...I'm scared. Raphael, he knows me." she apologized again. "He probably has this town watched more than anything."

"Yes, but he doesn't know me." Link repiled, enjoying her rubbing of his head. "How many times do I have to tell you before you trust it? I will protect you, I know the dangers."

"I know Link..."

"Just trust me."

The greek hesistanted, looking into her companion's eyes. They were blue, concerned as if Cassandra was peering into his soul. It still amazed her, to this day, that Link had a caring soul. When she looked into her husband's eyes, there was nothing but sadistic glee and evil.

"Okay." Cassandra finally gave in. "I will trust you."

xxx

Late at night, Cassandra stayed awake, staring up at the weathered ceiling.

Regret and pain stung at her heart, feeling nothing but fear and anixety. She knew that she promised to trust Link and she did...but...Raphael was a swift, cunning man. Cassandra feared that Raphael will outsmart him, kill him.

Turning over, Cassandra squeezed her eyes shut, fearing the memories, memories that disguised themselves as nightmares, coming again.

If Cassandra had one wish, one dream, one gift...

"Cassie, why are you still awake?" Link asked, making Cassandra turn back over. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "You should be asleep."

"I can't sleep." she whispered, almost with guilt.

"I told you to trust me..."

Cassandra shoved the tears back from her eyes. "It's not that! I...I'm scared of the nightmares." she admitted, painfully, shamefully.

The elf sat up in his bed, looking at her. Cassandra noticed that he was fully awake, ready to listen to her fears.

"What do you think you'll get this time?" he asked softly, gently like a breeze coming through a window.

"I don't know..." she murmured, looking at her poor excuse for covers that the inn supplied her. "It's kinda like year anniversary, where you never know what you're going to get."

"Yes, but those gifts are often things you desire and want." Link reminded her, looking at her, analyzing her.

Cassandra blinked and said almost happiliy like she was daydreaming. "Link, do you know what gets me to sleep at night?"

"No." he answered, wondering why she said that.

"My death." she answered, her voice no more than a silent whisper. "I dreamed of dying, it was my true desire when I was with Raphael. It gets me to sleep. I think about how peaceful it would have been if things had gone according to plan."

"That is a strange lullabye." Link commented, shifting his covers. "Even for a troubled one."

"I know. But it's mine. I tried before-you know. Tried to kill myself. I succeeded both times...somehow, though, I always came back." Cassandra murmured dreamily. "Sucide. That was my one wish to have."

"What did you try to do?" Link inquired, noticing her happiness. "First time, I poisioned myself with berries and plants that I found. Second time, I threw myself off the balcony." Cassandra stated, her eyes suddenly turning depressed. "Broke my neck."

"How did you live?" the elf asked of her and she shrugged, sighing deeply. "I do not know. Raphael may have had something to do with it."

Link was silent for a few moments. "You won't try now...right?" he asked with worry and Cassandra shook her head. "No, I have no reason to." she assured him.

"Good." Link smiled. "Night." For some odd reason, that made Cassandra feel much better.

xxx

_"Cassandra." Raphael spoke with cold tones, his wife turning her ear to him. "I do sincerely hope you're feeling better. You'll try again, love."_

_'Don't you mean, 'we'?' Cassandra bitterly thought, brushing her hair. 'You make it sound like it was my fault.' _

_"I find your silence unsettling, dear. What is going through your little head, hm?" Raphael inquired of her, smiling devilishly. "Anger? Hate?" _

_'Disgust.' Cassandra answered mentally for him. "It doesn't matter. You can get pregnant again, the physican said so. You're lucky for that." Raphael dismissed it. "The baby must have been unworthy of my empire so the gods simply took it away in order not to waste any time."_

_The bitter wife set down her gold brush and turned to him with a tight mouth, making him laugh. "Just like a woman to do that. I guess you would love any child that comes out of your womb." he snickered, as if he found that as a joke._

_She simply turned around before Raphael grabbed her shoulder tightly. "We'll start again tonight. However, I have buisness to attend to so go run off and play." he whispered, looking in the mirror. "And don't wear anything complicated. I hate getting that stuff undone."_

_Raphael let her go and left her alone, Cassandra staring in the mirror. Today, however, Raphael was not going to feel her again. _

_Dressing in a blue and black dress, Cassandra placed an unfamiliar package in her lining of her undergarments._

_Silently going past Raphael's study, she heard him arrogantly speaking to a unfamiliar. 'See you in hell, you son of a bitch.' Cassandra bid goodbye._

_Entering the garden, Cassandra took one last stroll around it. It was the most perfect place she could imagine, even if it was close to her suffering. A place she never wanted to leave._

_Her favorite part was where the ivory fountain was. It was beautifully decorated with carvings of figures from every religon. That was where Miysu and Taka was._

_Miysu was Cassandra's pet turtle. He was a small, delicate yet thoughtful and patient creature. He liked playing with Cassandra in the fountain. Taka was Cassandra's other pet, an owl who has one frail wing who Cassandra believed to be Athena's pet owl. Taka was the protector who liked the scraps of food Cassandra managed to steal from the kitchen._

_When she appeared, Miysu looked up from his shell and Taka blinked, hooting a little before burying it's head within it's wing. _

_"Hello dear friends." she greeted, bringing small food. "I got you all something." _

_Taka hooted again as Miysu slowly approached her. They hungrily ate and Cassandra pulled out her bag that she was hiding within her dress._

_"I love you both so much." she whispered. "You were both my best friends in this time of my life. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger...I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry I have to go to Hell since I committed this sin. Taka, please apologize to Athena that I wasn't any stronger. Miysu, when you go back to the ocean, tell Posiden too, okay?" _

_Taking the fountain water in a small wooden cup, Cassandra poured the package in it, stirring it with her forefinger. "I just can't take this anymore..." she mumured, a tear dropping from her eye. In one gulp, Cassandra tasted the bitter poison on her lips. It only took a second before she fell on the ground. The owl lowered it's head and the turtle stared at her, not either moving._

_Then, Fate played it's cruel game. _

_A servant that was sent to fetch Cassandra walked upon her lifeless body. She screamed and raced back to the mansion._

_"Monsiur Raphael! Monsiur Raphael!" she cried out and Raphael rolled his eyes, turning around. "Yes?" he asked and she sobbed._

_"She's dead! Your wife is dead!" she cried out and Raphael looked at her, astonished. "What?" he hissed._

_The servant sniffed. "She at the fountain, lying on the floor. She killed herself!" the servant said again and Raphael cursed. "That stupid...! Oh, she'll get it..." he snarled under his breath and walked quickly to his wife's dead corspe._

_"This is ridiculous! Cassandra, you better wish you can't come back...once you wake up..." Raphael told her, picking her up roughly before his gaze hit the two animals. "And I told you to get rid of those things!"_

_A few hours later_

_Cassandra opened her eyes, feeling very sick. "Huh...?" she murmured. "I...alive!" _

_"Yes." Raphael's voice suddenly spoke with angry bite. "You were lucky."_

_'I would consider unlucky.' Cassandra thought and looked up at her husband who had an angry glint. "How dare you try to poison yourself! You embarrassed me in front of the entire mansion! You're extremely lucky I saved you or you would be in Hell at this very moment." Raphael shouted at her, making his wife flinch._

_''Your punishment is going to be long and tedious." Raphael warned. "For one, I am not allowing you out of anyone's sight."_

_"Perfection." Cassandra mumbled, feeling even worse before he glared at her. "Two-you are not allowed to handle anything that could kill you. Three-your precious part of the garden which I gave you out the goodness of my heart..." _

_'I wasn't aware there was a heart.' Cassandra thought bitterly. "Has been destroyed while you were out." Raphael finished, expecting to see an flicker of sadness across her face. It did happen. Cassandra dearly loved that part and to take away that happiness..._

_But he saved the best for last. _

_"Four," Raphael then smiled an evil smile, "Your little 'friends' have been killed." _

_Cassandra gasped. "No! Not them!" she cried out, feeling guilt rise up in her heart. "Please, take away something else, not them!" _

_"It's already happened." Raphael coolly stated, "They've been thrown out to the dogs. I told you before to get rid of those animals and you didn't listen to me-again."_

_Cassandra wept, making his day. Miysu...Taka...dead because she tried to murder herself. Her only friends, allies..._

_"The physcian said you'll be getting rid of the poison that's left in your body for a few days. But don't think that'll get you off the hook." Raphael told her. "You're still going to try to get pregnant." But for some reason, the threat of rape did not reach Cassandra's ears, for she was too busy crying for her dear dead friends._

Cassandra inhaled bitter air as she awoke. Committing suicide...that seemed odd to her now. Maybe it was because Link was with her...maybe Cassandra finally accepted that Death was mean to her.

Miysu and Taka...her poor animal friends. Raphael was always jealous of them because Cassandra showed love and compassion towards them instead of showing it to him. He would never admit it, but he was envious of them.

It's been four years since she has seen them alive. The thought of her first attempt of suicide made the second memory come through...

_Waking up to horse trots, Cassandra rubbed her eyes. "What's that?" she wondered outloud, walking catiously onto the balcony. Peering below, Cassandra saw Raphael getting off his horse, most likely drunk or had several beers. _

_"Again." she murmured hatefully and saw that Raphael looked up at her, a perverted smile across his face. "As usual, Sir Sorel wants a woman." Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Me." _

_He must have walked in because Cassandra no longer saw him. Waiting in boredom and disgust, she knew that he was coming up to have his way with her. _

_Fingering the railing, Cassandra looked up at the stars. They were twinkling above her, winking at her. She wished she could have one beautiful star to keep as her own, one beautiful winking star..._

_She did not know why she did it. Cassandra simply stood up on the railing and fell. All she heard was a loud cracking noise and a splintering pain._

_Several hours later, Cassandra woke up and saw her husband's angry face, glaring right at her while he was putting on his shirt and blood on the sheets at her waist._

The last memory faded, leaving that imprint behind. Cassandra looked out of her eyes and saw one thing that was keeping her sanity: Link, sleeping again in his bed.

Temptation and lust built up inside of her but she refused it. Love burned at her heart, begging her to give it another chance. She just wanted to slip into Link's bed and let him make love to her. But Cassandra had to resist, resist what she was feeling. It was mere...mere...

'You have no explaination.' a voice crowed in trimphance. 'You're desperatly in love with the elf. Don't deny it.'

Cassandra hated that voice, the voice of temptation and lust. However, she knew it was right. She was in love with Link. Damn Apthrodite and her need for amusement!

xxx

_"Link..." Cassandra gasped out. "Oh Link..." They shared a very passionate kiss between them and Link started to kiss her neck. "A little too slow for you?" he asked wickedly. _

Link jerked awake slightly. 'Oh, sweet Din.' he thought with frenzy. 'Why must this fall unto me?'

"Link, are you okay?" the gentle Greek asked him and Link could not look her in the eye after what he dreamed about. He was ashamed, guilty of his great desire. Cassandra was to be treated as a woman, not as a expected lover.

'But it still works. Women need pleasure too sometimes.' a wicked voice came through his head. 'And you're quite equipped to do that.'

The elf took a deep breath, mustering all the calmness in him. "I'm fine. Just a startling dream, that's all."

'Liar. You're in love. Just say to her right now. I love you, Cassandra Alexandra and I want to kiss you. Simple as that.' the voice tried to persuade him but Link pushed it away.

Then, Cassandra and Link could have sworn she heard a frustrated groan from the Heavens above.

xxx

"You still haven't found it?" Cassandra cried out. "It's already the second day! People is going to know that I'm here and it will reach Raphael and Raphael will..."

Link grabbed her chin. "Cassandra, look at me. Calm down. Calm. Be calm. No one has seen you. You said that you would trust me and you have to have faith in me." he reminded her and Cassandra relaxed a little. "Okay, but I'm locking the door." she told him and followed him out. "So you have to knock, okay?"

The elf shrugged. "Fine. Okay. I'll knock." he said and walked out. The worried maiden sat on the bed, playing with her fingers.

"Just find the damn piece, Link...''

xxx

The elf briskly walked out into the cool morning and started to hunt for the elusive piece of Soul Edge.

Nobody had it but nobody was disrespectful to him either. They gave quick, short, yes or no answers and tried to help him out a little. However, all leads came up short and around noon, Link had nothing. Sitting down, he tried to think where it might be...

"Mister Gannondorf! Mister Gannondorf!" children voices cried out, pulling a woman behind them. "We were looking all over for you!"

Link raised his head and saw the two children that he met yesterday. "Hello little children." 'Whatever you do, elf, you better not buy them anything else...'

Pyrrha yanked the woman behind her before the woman spoke, "Alright, children, that's enough. Gannondorf must have many busy things to do."

Link looked into her eyes and became startled. She looked deathly simliar to Cassandra! "Is there something wrong?" the woman asked and Link shook his head.

"No, you look like I someone I know." the elf quickly said. "Very similar."

The woman shrugged and smiled lightly. "Listen, it was great that you were kind to my children yesterday. My family and I own a bakery not to far from here and I'll give you a loaf of bread for free." she offered and Link felt his stomache rumble.

"I'll take it."

xxx

Link evenly broke a loaf of bread. He knew Cassandra would be mad if he stole all of the bread without sharing with her.

However, he still yet needed to learn the kind woman's name. "By the way, my lady, what is your name?" Link asked, taking a bite out of the delicious bread.

She smiled delicately. "My name is Sophita Alexandra." Sophita answered before Link nearly choked on the bread. "Are you alright, Gannondorf?"

"Yes...yes...I am...you wouldn't happen to have a...cousin...or sibling...?" Link catiously asked, treading carefully. Sophita's face immediatly became suspicious.

"Yes, I have two younger siblings and many cousins. Which one are you asking?"

"Eh, let's go with cousins first." Link took the other option. He did not want Cassandra to be found with him.

"Three first cousins on my mother's side and seven on my father's." Sophita listed the names. "As of my siblings, I have a younger sister and brother. The brother is named Lucius and the sister is named Cassandra."

Link tried to keep the shock from his face. 'Cassandra's sister! Damnit, I should have listened to her!' he thought frantically.

"Something wrong?" Sophita asked and looked at him hard. "With the bread or do you know my brother or sister?"

Might as well be honest...

"Your sister is married to a nobleman, right? Raphael Sorel?'' Link asked of her and Sophita leaned in. "Yes! How did you know?"

"I did buisness with him two years back and I briefly saw your sister Cassandra in his household."

Well, as honest as a lie could be.

"Was she doing okay? Is she hurt or does she have any children?" The older sister eagerly asked and Link sighed. "Well, to me, she seemed very unhappy but was trying very hard to put up an act. I didn't see any children, Mr. Sorel-," Link had to force these words from his mouth, "never mentioned any."

Sophita became crestfallen and slinked behind the bakery. Link took his cue and left with the half of bread.

xxx

Link approached the inn room and knocked. "Cassie, it's me, Link." he said and Cassandra quickly opened the door and grabbed him inside.

"Thank Zeus! It's really early, though, did you find it already?" Cassandra asked with anticipation before the elf shook his head. "Afraid not...I had the utmost honor of meeting your sister." he admitted to her before Cassandra became enraged.

"I knew it! I knew you would blow the cover! Raphael will be soon, mark my words...!"

Link placed a finger to her lips. "Sophita thinks that you are still there. I told her I did buisness with Sorel two years back." he assured her. "However, you never mentioned that you had a sister or a brother..."

Cassandra shifted unhappiliy and sighed. "I guess...it kinda slipped. After all the running from Raphael, I guess it just never came up." she repiled and Link touched her cheek.

"Well, it's pretty much a good time now.'' he laughed a little, walking to the bed. "However, I think we should spend time together."

"What?" Cassandra asked him, looking at him strangely. "Did you just...?"

Link had a michevous glint in his eye and then said smoothly, seductively, "You know, you look so much better when you're in bed, I bet you look better next to me."

The greek gaped a little at the elf before she found herself in Link's bed, kissing him and feeling his sensual touch.

"Cassie, did you hear me? Cassie?" Link broke through again, waving a hand in front of her face. "I'll be going back out in a while. Just let me sleep first, okay?"

Cassandra blinked and sighed. Another impossible fantasy with Link. Sooner or later, she's just going to have to wake up and realize that she will never have the chance to be his lover.

xxx

_Link stretched out on the chair and Cassandra sat right next to him, feeding him fruits. "Mmm, good. You always pick out the best fruits, Cassie." Link said after eating a strawberry. Cassandra giggled and fed him a grape._

_Link stared into her beautiful eyes and said, "You know my favorite thing to eat, Cassandra?" _

_She shook her head and Link grabbed her, pulling her down to eye level. "You."_

Upon to waking up, Link wiped the sweat off his brow. Two sexual fantasies in a row and they were about his companion. Link needed serious help...

Cassandra, whom was busy staring out the window, heard Link wake up. "Oh hey. You were only asleep for 25 minutes. Maybe you weren't as tired as you thought?" she told him, turning around.

"Right. Sure." Link quickly took that as the explaination and hurried out the door.

xxx

Near the evening, Link now had a lead: a direct flow from where the shard was emitting. Before, it must have been travelling hands. Now it seemed to stop for once.

He approached a small house and knocked on the door, thinking of how to explain the situation.

"Gannondorf! Gannondorf!" two voices squealed and Link's eyes went wide. The voices that spoke of doom, damnation, and tradegy...

"Pyrrha, Patroclus." he mustered out. "How...uh, unexpected..."

The two children hugged him and Sophita came out, opening the door. "Oh, hello Gannondorf. Did you have a problem with the loaf of bread?" she asked and Link stammered, "Er, no, I didn't, I thought it was great...uh, you wouldn't...happen to...er..."

"Play! Play, play play!" the children demanded and in a snap of fingers, Link was on the floor, playing with primitive dolls pretending to be a horrible monster.

'I really need to start looking around my surroundings.' the elf thought as he scared the children.

"I wanna be the princess! What's princess name?" Pyrrha grabbed the female? doll. "Zelda. Name her Zelda." Link immediatly said, blinking. 'Oops. Sorry Zelda.'

"Me Zelda! Me pretty!" Pyrrha happiliy accepted and Patroclus took the male? doll. "I'm the hero! Heroes always win and they're big and strong!" he said with pride.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh! Oddessyus was big and strong!"  
"Well, Bella wasn't!"  
"Bella was too!"

"Not!"

Link winced a little. "Well," the elf coughed, trying to resolve their debate, "I know one person who wasn't big and strong and he's considered a hero."

"Who?" the children clamored around him, suddenly forgetting their fight.

"Well, his name was Link. And he was the Hero of Time but he wasn't big and muscular but he did save his home several times." Link began his tale of many adventures he had, ones that entraced Cassandra.

Hours later, the children began to yawn and Sophita came in, taking them to bed.

"You stay there. I'll just take them to bed." she told him and walked off with her two children. Link sat back and waited for the mistress of the house to come back.

When Sophita came back, she thanked him. "Thanks alot. Those children are always energetic at night and it's hard to send them to bed." she said and sat in a chair across from him. "Now, why are you here?"

Link took a deep breath. "I am looking for a shard. It's metallic and..."

"Soul Edge."

That startled him. "Huh? You...know about it?"

Sophita nodded. "Yes. A shard came to us today in Rothion's-my husband-forge. A stranger gave it to him and my children went nuts. That's why I had to take them out today, so they could stay a safe distance away from it's evil. I made Rothion go to my mother's and father's to deposit it off there." she explained, closing her eyes. "I thought I destroyed it. I thought it was gone forever..."

He looked away in guilt. "I am searching for it. I plan to destroy it. It ruined my homeworld...where I came from. I came here to stop it and I was supposed to be around England or whatever you call it by now but I got sidetracked from saving..." Link stopped and added, "You know what? It's not important."

"Saving who?" Sophita pushed him. "Someone important enough to sidetrack you?"

Link stared into her blue eyes. They seemed trustworthy, they were identical to Cassandra's but he knew they hid a completely different set of rules and morales...

But for some reason, he thought he could trust her.

"You must promise not to tell. Not anyone. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know due to the fact that she could be found out but..." Link trailed off and swallowed. "I saved Cassandra, your sister, from her husband."

Sophita gasped, leaping out of the chair and at his knees. "You must tell me where she is! You must! My sister...oh my poor little baby sister..." she wept.

Link knew he had to reveal the horrible truth.

"Cassandra lived with Raphael for five years in abuse and misery. Um, I went in there to find a shard and I saw her being beaten by him so I knocked him out from behind. She became my travelling companion for two months." Link softly said, couldn't bear looking into a grief stricken sister.

"Her husband abused her? Raphael...oh I should have known it was going to come down to this...I am the worst sister alive...I didn't know...you believe me, right?" Sophita asked her only guide.

Link smiled gently. "I do. But now, we need that shard. Badly. Cassandra giving herself a heart attack for coming back here." he asked of her and Sophita nodded. "Yes. The shard. Of course...but please, before I do...let me see her. I want to see her and talk to her. I won't tell anyone." she pleaded.

He hesistated, fearing any consquences that could come of it. "Alright." he finally agreed. "If you promise to never tell."

xxx

Cassandra impatiently watched from the window for her best friend to come home. 'Trust him, trust him, trust him...' echoed through her mind, trying to remind her that she promised to trust him and have faith in what he did.

Touching the glass, Cassandra spotted Link coming up from the east. "Oh Link!" she exclaimed silently. "You're back!"  
But this time was queer. Was someone...following behind him? A woman?

"Link's not that way..." she murmured, "but...oh Athena. He didn't."  
They both walked in the inn.

Her eyes went wide and she hid underneath the bed. A few moments later, she heard her traitorous friend knock on the door.

"Cassandra, open. Open up." she heard him call out. "It's me, Link."

"Hellish fiend! Leave me alone! Go away, you backstabbing..."  
"Whoa, no need for that language, Cassie..."

_No need for that language, love. You shouldn't know such filthy words..._

"Leave me alone!" she snarled again and Link sighed from beyond the door. "Cassie..."

She heard lockpicking and saw Link opening the door for...Sophie?

'SOPHIE!' her mind screamed out. 'Of them all, HER!'

The elf, very embarrassed by her behavior but understanding as well, let in Sophita and locked it. "Good thing I learned to lockpick when I was doing all those adventures, huh?" he laughed uncomfortably. "Cassandra, do you mind coming out now, I feel like an idiot."  
Silence.

Link looked around her bed and saw the sole of Cassandra's heel beneath the bed. "Hey, Cassandra, there are no monsters underneath the bed." he joked and she stiffened before Link gently pulled her out.

Cassandra didn't want to see his betrayer face and fought against him before she felt another hand pull her out into the open.

Angry, she kicked him hard in the groin, making Link, hero of Time and protector of Hyrule, fall right down on his knees.

"You son of bitch! You betrayed me, my trust, my protection...! You brought my sister here and for what damn reason! I demand you speak at once, Link...oh hell, I don't know your last name, you two-timing bastard..." she screamed at him, ignoring his pained state.

"Cassie." Sophita said softly, "I swore to not tell anyone of your's or my whereabouts. Link told me on the way here about everything. I just wanted to see you one last time."

Cassandra's eyes softened when she heard her sister, a sister she had not seen in so many long and hurtful years, vow to her that she would not tell a single soul of this meeting. Link on the other hand, was spawled on the floor in pain, holding his weakness.

"Cassie," he choked out, "I think future Links' are not going to happen."

Sighing, she pulled him up. "I'm sorry again, Link. Wow, I've beaten you up a lot since I've been with you." she apologized and Link weakly smiled. "Oh, pain means you're alive." he gasped, trying to make it seem better.

xxx

"So Raphael really did abuse you." Sophita mumbled, folding her hands in her lap. "Oh, what I have done! I let my sister be married off to a...a abusive controlling bastard of a nobleman."  
"It wasn't your fault." Cassandra tried to comfort her sister, patting her on the back. "I know it wasn't. You know whose fault it is."  
Link's ears perked up at that.

"I let you be tormented...oh great god of forge, I should have murdered myself when I found out. I should have justified it...now...now..." Sophita sobbed. "I wish I could take it back before we...locked you up before Sorel arrived..."

Link became confused. Cassandra never mentioned anything about being locked up before she found out her future husband.

"There there, Sophie. You visted me one time and I was okay, sort of. Link saved my life. He's the reason I'm here and I owe him for that. That's why I'm helping him..."  
"No." Link corrected her. "You're with me until I find safety for you. This quest is too dangerous."

Cassandra glared at him. "I'm staying with you no matter what!" she snapped.

Link closed his eyes. "That was the agreement when we first started. You should have complained..."

"I did!"

"Okay, but that's not changing anything." Link said with finality.

Sophita glanced up and sighed. "My time is up here." she sniffed. "I'll get you the piece today around the evening. That's when I was supposed to pick it up from Father's. Link can come and get it and you both can go on your quest."

"Thanks, Sophie...you know, it wasn't your fault." Cassandra offered her and her older sister closed her eyes. "But I will always feel guilt, Cassie." she whispered and walked out, leaving an air of depression.

xxx

"Are you sure about this?" Cassandra asked Link. "I know Sophie would never betray you but you don't know my family."

Link shifted the sword on his belt. "I say it so much now, it's literally pressed in my memory." he said with a grim smile.

"What?"

"Trust me." Link answered and gave her a pat on the cheek. "Bye, Cassie." He left and Cassandra grumbled about his smart-ass comments.

xxx

Link, underneath his gray hood, waited patiently outside the family home. Sophita told him that she would be here at the agreed upon time in the evening and it was already night. Why hasn't she come out yet?

A thought that she may have given away the secret crossed his mind before pushing it away- Sophita seemed like a gentle, trustworthy soul. She would never do something like that, especially to Cassandra's friend.

However, Link did not know what was keeping her. He knew he had to get back to the inn as quickly as possible and get that damn shard...

That was his last thought.

xxx

Cassandra bit her bottom lip. Link was hours late. What was taking him so long?

Watching out the window, Cassandra felt a fleeting bird of sickness in her stomache. She knew something was wrong...oh did she know something was wrong...

Pulling herself away from the window, she heard a knock. "Link!" she exclaimed happiliy, opening the door to see a worn out elf...

But 'twas not an elf but a distraught sister.

"Cassie!" Sophita hugged her in love. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault!"  
"What, what?" the younger asked and the older stared at her with guilty eyes, ones that never seemed happy anymore. "Our father saw Link outside the house and thought he was a thief waiting to steal our cow so he...he knocked him out." Sophita explained, weeping a little. Cassandra was a little annoyed that it was all she did anymore.

"Well, is he there now? Did you tell Father that is was an old friend, what?" Cassandra tried to force the truth out of her sister. "I was late, Pyrrha was sick today but I got there and Father had him tied up in a corner and said that he was sending him to the jailkeeper. I begged and explained that he was just a friend waiting for me but Father doesn't believe me." Sophita replayed the story back to her.

Distressed by the situation, Cassandra knew that there was only one way to get out of this mess.

"Father lives in the same place as always, right?"

xxx

"Cassandra, we have to think of another way, this is stupid and crazy and...Raphael will find you! You know Father will tell him and..." Sophita tried to persuade her stubborn cow of a sister.

Cassandra stopped for a moment. "You know what Sophie? Somehow, in light that Link's in trouble, the threat of Raphael coming to get me is strangely immune to me." she boldly repiled and stepped onto the doorstep.

Sophita fell back and in a feat that she never saw, Cassandra knocked. Her father opened the door and upon seeing his youngest daughter of whom he thought was at home with her husband, dropped whatever he was holding.

"...Cassandra?" her father jerked those words out of his mouth. "W-hat are you doing here? Shouldn't you...be...?"  
"Father." Cassandra interrupted him, as if she never left, "There's a man you have tied up in your house and I want him out. He's my travelling companion and I demand you let him go."

"Cassandra," her father gritted his teeth, forgetting that he was suprised she was here, "why are you here?"

"To get a friend out. Move aside, dear Father, and we will both be out of your hair." the rebellious one spoke and pushed him aside, seeing Link in a corner and began to untie him. "Okay there, elf boy?"

"Oh...my head..." Link moaned. "Sweet princess has come and rescued me...that a nice change of events..."

"Okay, Link, you have a big bruise on your head. Up we go." Cassandra patiently told him but she felt giddy inside that he called her a princess. Link in his moment of brink sanity, started to hum an upbeat song that consisted of a few notes repeated over and over again that reminded Cassandra of a large forest for some reason.

Her father stopped her in her tracks. "Cassandra, put that boy down and get back to where you belong." he commanded and she gave him a laughing look. "You're kidding. I haven't heard that except when Raphael tells me to get back in bed." she chuckled at his pathetic attempt.

Her father seemed confused at her refusal but he snapped out of it by grabbed her. "Cassandra," his eyes seemed cold, "Please don't agrue with me. I know what's best for you."

That made Cassandra infuriated. "You do NOT! You should have seen me there with that son-of-a-bitch! I was miserable, unhappy, beaten and bloody. Raphael abused me and he raped me! How can you justify that, Father? You don't know what's best for me so leave me alone!" she screamed out.

The head of the house seemed taken back. "Raphael abused you?" he softly said, now seemed concerned. "My Cassandra, why didn't you mention that?"

"Because I couldn't. Now leave me alone, me and Link here need to destroy an evil sword now." she snapped back and wiped some rage tears away.

Everyone was quiet before her father suddenly said, "I'm sorry...I didn't know...If I had knew..."

She stopped. What?

"If I had knew that Raphael was going to do that to you...I would have never made you marry him." he repeated and embraced his daughter, something he rarely ever did. "I'm so sorry, Cassandra."

The daughter dropped the body of the elf and hugged him back. "I accept your apology, Father."

Link, stirring back to reality, blinked and saw his companion hugging the man who knocked him out. "Must run in the family." he muttered, rubbing his head.

xxx

"Stay here as long as you like." Cassandra's father offered. "It's the least I could do."

Cassandra simply smiled. "Thank you Father but tommorrow, we're leaving. Hera only knows how many people heard me and saw me." she said and ate some food. "Good stuff, haven't eaten this in a long, long time."

Link, recovering from his concussion, put food in his mouth as well. It was extremely good, probably one of the best meals he ever had.

The father smiled and chuckled. "It's my speciality. I haven't seen you in years. You never wrote or visited. I figured you were too busy to do those things." he explained and Cassandra sighed. "I did but Raphael hid my letters and made excuses not to visit you..."

_Cassandra woke up to an empty bed. Smiling weakly, she was happy that Raphael was not there to bother her, not there to insult her or hurt her. Only her legs hurt but they always did after Raphael drunk._

_"Better get dressed. If Raphael comes back, I don't want him aroused...ow, my legs really do hurt..." the disgruntled wife muttered and put on a silky blue dress. _

_Beautifully adorning herself with flowers and jewelery, she wanted to destroy the ugly image that she created within the mirror. However, Raphael never approved of her being plain- he wanted to show off how beautiful of a wife he caught and slept with every night._

_Picking up a quill, she wrote a quick letter to Sophita about her life, telling her the details of her horrid marriage. Surely, her sister would understand..._

_"What are you doing?" Satan's icy voice asked her. She didn't even bother turning around. "Writing a letter to Sophita." she answered without emotion._

_"Ah. A new one?" Raphael changed tones. "You've been writing so much to her these days, it's a shock that she hasn't sent one back."_

_Cassandra made a sour face. "Well, you know she can't, she has to care for a family." she treaded around that answered five times before speaking. Raphael laughed sadistically._

_"You can say it: she's poor and I'm not." he snickered. "Come on, say it or I won't let it get mailed."_

_Biting back her lip, Cassandra sighed. "She's poor and you're not." she repeated, beating herself over it. Raphael kissed her on the ear. "Good girl. See, it's not so hard to compare yourself like that." he praised her with mock and kissed her again._

_"Now, then, I guess you will just leave it on the table. Tell the servants about and they'll see to it." Raphael told her and walked out. Cassandra obeyed him and left it on the table before entering the closet again, picking up a pair of blue high heels, sighing hopelessly. "My feet have become ruined over these things."_

_Putting them on, her eyes just so happened to notice a small trapdoor where Raphael has all of his clothes. Peering out of the closet door, she saw no one there and quickly jerked it open. Several parchments of paper were inside, the seals broken. At first, she thought that they might be family documents or letters that Raphael wrote..._

_But wait...wasn't that...her handwriting?_

_Hand shaking, Cassandra picked up a handful and flipped through them before the terrible relevation hit her: they were the letters that she wrote to her family, all read and hidden._

_She slumped on the floor, praying it wasn't true...but it was. Raphael was trying to get her feel abandoned and forget her family._

"I left it on the table as Raphael asked me but days later, I found it in the stack I found everything else." Cassandra bitterly remembered, sighing deeply. "Was he so pleased to see that I didn't write anymore."

Link ate some more of the pasta and patted her on the back. "There there. After this is over, I'll find you a convent to stay at." he offered jokingly. Cassandra gave him a glare. "A convent? You're kidding! Sheesh, I would rather be sent to that so called Hell."

Their mock bickering contiuned before they were both extremely sleepy.

"I'm tired." Cassandra yawned. "Is there any room to sleep?"

"Yes." Sophita said, "Your old room and Link will have to sleep somewhere else."

"Why?" Link asked before everyone broke out laughing.

xxx

"Night Link." Cassandra bid goodnight to her friend. "And sorry about me dropping you."

Link blinked his great big innocent eyes. "You dropped me?''

She laughed a little. "Goodnight, kiddo." and walked into her room. The elf stared after her.

"Kiddo? I'm older than you!"

xxx

_Cassandra appeared in a large, sophicated room decorated with various things such as maps, old text, and books. A weathered globe was in the corner and a owl hooted on it's perch._

_"Huh?" she wondered outloud. "Where...am I?"_

_"Cassandra." a calm, highly educated voice spoke lightly to her. Cassandra saw a beautiful brunette woman with gray eyes wearing armor and helmet. She must have been reading through a tattered book because the woman closed it gently, as if it was her own precious child._

_Cassandra was about to drop to her knees before her before she stopped her. "No need, my dear. It wastes time particularly now." she quietly commanded her. _

_"Wise Athena," Cassandra titled her. "Why have you brought me here?"_

_Athena with her clever gray eyes looked at her. "As much as I still resent your god for trying to defile me in a vulgar manner and brought an unexpected gift to the world, he and I both share one quality: We favor you over others." she explained, her face slightly twitching at that memory. _

_"That's quite an honor, Wise Athena, but I don't think you sent me here..." Cassandra could not complete her sentence before Athena silenced her.   
"Your husband knows." was all Athena said. "You better get up quickly. The one whom helped create you betrayed you again and forced your sister into another seclusion from herself." _

_"What?" Cassandra looked at her weirdly. _

Cassandra awoke to horse feet stamping on the wet soil (must have rained last night) and kicking it up. She peered out the window and saw the sight which frightened her most of all.

Raphael. On his devil black horse, proud and mighty, talking to...her father.

"_The one whom helped create you betrayed you again..."_

At the last second, Cassandra kept the shriek from exiting her mouth. Her father...that man whom she forgave last night...the man who promised her safety turned her over to the King of all Demons...

'Now this is personal.' her mind swore revenge.

xxx

Creeping silently, Cassandra opened the door to Link's room, the one where he was supposed to be sleeping. Instead, a clean room with a made bed was there but no one seemed to have been there...

'Damn!' she cursed. Raphael must be coming up to get her...time was precious yet cruel. It could play both sides and get away with it.

Thinking that Raphael would likely gloat first, Cassandra believed to have only a few minutes. Searching frantically but quietly, Link was nowhere to be found.

'Did Raphael get him first?' her mind horribly concluded before logic kicked in. 'No. Raphael would want to kill him in front of you.'

There was only one place in the house that could hold Link...like the way it held her years ago...

Cassandra opened a window and slipped out, unnoticed just at the front door opened. "Good timing." she bitterly said. "Low and quiet, Cassie..."

Like a fox getting chicken eggs from a coop, Cassandra opened the welder shop out back. Unlocking the hidden door that laid beyond the forge, Cassandra entered it and saw her sleeping companion.

Link snored quietly, maybe dreaming of something good or sweet to him.

"Link.'' the impatient greek poked him. "Link, wake your sorry ass up."

The Hyrulian elf jerked awake. "Huh? Wha-? Where the hell am I?" he asked groggiliy. "Is that you, Zellie?"

Cassandra blinked. "Er, no, this is Cassandra."

He yawned. "Sorry. Wrong person. Too early." he apologized, rubbing his tired blue eyes before Cassandra grabbed him. "Link, we have to get the hell out of here. Raphael's here."

That woke Link up.

"What!" Link, shocked. "How? Why?"

Cassandra had a bitter taste in her mouth as she told him. "My bastard father gave us away. For some reason, he felt it was nesscessary even after I told him everything." she explained.

He sighed. "Let's go."

"There's a path that me and Sophie used to walk that would lead into the woods. We take that path, it should lead us out." Cassandra told him and tugged on his shoulder before Link looked around.

"Oh no." he moaned. "Not now."

"What, what? We have to go!" the greek begged and Link swallowed. "We can't. My sword and shield is missing." he explained. "Then we'll get a new one!" Cassandra hissed, "It's a damn sword!"  
"Yeah, but it's our only protection and it's a holy sword made by our gods." Link placed his hands on his hips. "We can't leave. We're screwed without it."

"We're screwed if we go after it!" she reminded him. "I'll be quick. Trust me." Link assured her.

Cassandra relaxed. "Alright...be quick...I'll help..."

xxx

"The sword." Cassandra's father offered to Raphael. "He'll need it back."

"Oh great." Link muttered, pushing his back to the wall. "Now what do we do?"

Cassandra swallowed. "Well, what should we do?" she asked her distressed companion. "I don't know! Your asshole of a husband has my weapons!" Link grumbled, looking back.

She was silent for a moment. "You still have some arrows or something?"

xxx

"Sure this is going to work?" Link asked, arching the bow. "Now you have to trust me." Cassandra winked. "Okay, follow the plan. After we get it, get the hell outta here."

Link closed one eye and aimed for the leg of Raphael's horse. He let it free and it narrowly missed it, making the horse shriek and stand up.

Raphael fell off hard onto the muddy ground, angerily wiping away the filth. "Damn horse!" he snarled at it and the weapons clashed to the ground.

"Ready...go!" Cassandra set Link off and in a green blur, Link grabbed both weapons and headed off to the other side.

Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief as the other people were confused, turning around to run before someone placed a steel knife to her throat.

"What in Zeus's great name...?" the confused woman said and the attacker glared. "Your game is up. Don't resist or I'll knock you out in one blow."

Cassandra took a closer look at the attacker before recogizing her.

"Sophie!"

xxx

Struggling, Cassandra was pushed to the ground in front of the men, mostly Raphael. He took her chin so it would be raised up to his eye level.

"My dear little Cassandra. Such a while since I saw you." he greeted, twisting his face into a sick smile. "Still beautiful I see. I hope you remained loyal to me, Cassandra. Your father was concerned enough to contact me immediatly once you came through. And an applause for your lovely sister, eh? She's so good at finding you." Raphael snickered.

"You better get away from me." she warned, struggling. "Why? Surely two months would have been long enough." he said before taking a lock of her hair. "Why did you cut your beautiful hair, love? It's dramatically shorter..."

"I hated it." she snapped. "But I must admit, you do look much more attractive." Raphael smirked, making Cassandra agitated. "However, we must be getting back. Oh and your little elf friend better hope he's done alot in his days because now they're numbered."

"What?"  
"Why, my dear, didn't you know that kidnapping a nobleman's wife is a crime punishable and only punishable by death?" Raphael asked, turning her head. Whispering in her ear, he spoke quietly, "And I will take much pleasure spilling his blood..."  
Cassandra couldn't take it anymore. She jerked and it made Raphael back up. She gave him a glare that would even stop Hades, lord of the Underworld, dead in his tracks. "Don't touch me again!"

Suddenly, Raphael burst out laughing. "My my, who grew an attitude over two months?" he sneered, his eyes glinting.

The trapped warrior struggled harder and Raphael grabbed her. "By the way, your father spoke of the things you've been spreading...haven't you ever heard the phrase, "What happens stays there?" the frenchman stroked her cheek.

"Why did he do it?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Why would he betray me?"

Raphael turned around. "Your daughter is upset that you told me of her whereabouts." he laughingly said. Her father looked at her straight in the eye.

"Cassandra, this is what's best for you." he answered simply and Cassandra leered her eyes.

"I'm sure you would know." she said dripping with acid. "Why is Sophita doing this to me?"

"Shouldn't you ask her yourself?" Raphael countered and she furrowed her brow. "No, I'm directing the question at YOU." she hatefully growled.

"Well, my dear darling Cassandra, I'm afraid the Soul Edge your kidnapper been looking for is also what I've been looking for. The difference is that I know all about it and know how to control it. However, the shards work just as well." Raphael explained, priding himself on that miserable fact. "Don't worry, your sister has no idea. She's thinks she's asleep when really, she's under the control of it."  
"You filthy bastard!" Cassandra screamed at him, trying to lunge at him but was out-strengthed. "One day, you'll die for this!"  
"I'm sure I will." he rolled his eyes, disbelieving her. "Time to go, love."

Right on cue, Link popped out of the trees and threw a snake at Raphael behind his back. "Hey, take your hands off of her!" he shouted, throwing some more.

Raphael, upon feeling the snake slither down his back, broke away from his angry wife and grabbed it before it bit him. Cassandra took the oppurtunity to run to her protector's arms.

"Link! Thank goddness, I thought you left me!" she cried out and Link hugged her. "No way. I told you to trust me. Now, let's go." he said and pulled her away, running off.

Raphael finally got the seperent off of his back and twisted it's head off. "After them!" he ordered his men, hopping of his horse of night, running after them.

xxx

The two whom was being hunted ran in a blur through the thick trees. Sick to her stomache, Cassandra thought about how close Raphael in capturing her. He did lay a finger on her, did make her feel uncomfortable...why couldn't her father see that? Why was he so oblivous to that?

Tears stung her eyes as she ran. It wasn't fair! Her father was the same, the same damn person who sent her off to him.

Forcing her legs to run faster, Cassandra saw Link beside her, running as fast as she did. For a moment, Cassandra felt that she would be safe because he was right next to her.

"Hurry, I know a place we can hide. Just follow me." Cassandra told Link and sped up a little. "The Hephaistos shrine is not far from here."

"We're going to a shrine?" Link gasped out. "Yeah, they won't find us there. Unforunatly, we have to climb up there, it'll take to long to walk the steps." the other repiled, pointing to the highest point. "There. Hurry up."

xxx

Link felt his arm become sore as he climbed the shrine. "Oh...I'm gonna be feeling that tommorrow." he groaned, using his shield as a hook.

"Come on, just a little further...we can't let Raphael see us climbing up here. He'll come up himself." the greek huffed, her muscles tightening.

The elf pushed himself harder and they both finally reached the top, gasping and breathing. The air was thin and dense, making it hard for them to breathe. Their lungs begged for more air but they had to stick it out.

"What makes you think that Raphael won't come up here?" Link inquired, slumping against the wall and tilting his head back. "He's like a bear, he chase us til the end of time."

The greek maiden smiled slightly, the corners of the mouth twitching. "Raphael thinks I'm incapable of doing this so. I may have not been around him for long, I'm still a weak little girl who needs constant parenting." she explained, giggling a little from the lack of air. "Anyway, Hephaistos will protect us and so will Athena."

Link swallowed. "You think?"

"I was visited by the maiden of bravery herself in my dream. That's how I found out that my father betrayed me." Cassandra said, speaking her father's honor in disgust. "She told me."  
The elf decided to shut up about that and leave Cassandra thinking that. "But we're leaving the instant Raphael stops chasing. Shard or no shard." she ordered him, looking at him squarely in the eye. Link shrugged and grinned.

"Already got it. When I was getting my weapons, I stole the shard." he laughed softly, holding it out which was wrapped in a thick cloth. "I figured we stayed this long, might as well have it."

Cassandra punched him lightly. "You little thief! You thief! You sweet sweet burgalar, I love you!" she laughed and Link placed it back.

"Thanks." he said, pulling out his sword. "So, this is it, huh? The shrine. Sheesh, why does it have to be so high?" Looking around, Link questioned.

"It was made by Greek men and steps I think were made by the gods." Cassandra explained, looking back in her memory. "I used to come here a lot. Of course, nothing ever happened but this was something I could consider total safety. I felt like the god of forge was really watching me..."  
A tear glistened in her eye. Nothing, no place ever felt like that anymore. All the places she's been too have been hurtful or frantic. No peace. No quiet. Not like the shrine.

Link noticed her beautiful tears and put her head on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. It ruins your pretty face. You should smile, that's the perfect expression for you." he told her, smiling down at her.

Cassandra bitterly forced a small smile but Link sighed. "I guess that'll do." he muttered, patting her head. "In two weeks, I'm leaving for Germany."  
"I'm? You make it sound like...solo..." Cassandra remarked, looking at him. Link bit his lip.

"Eh, Cassandra, in light of things, I can't afford you to put yourself in danger once more. You with me means to be captured." he tried to explain before Cassandra wringed herself from his grip.

"No!" she refused. "No! No, I have to do this now! I have to destroy Soul Edge with you. My sister, my Sophie is under that influence, letting Raphael do whatever he wants with her. I couldn't take it when he did that to me but it would kill me if he did that to her again. You can't make me stay in some sort of place that is considered safe! Don't you see Link? Don't you see? Nowhere is safe! Nothing is safe from him! You with ME means to be captured." Cassandra Alexandra cried out, fiercely objecting to Link's wishes. "I'm not safe. Not until he's dead."

Link was stunned. "Cassie..."

"Don't 'Cassie' me! It's true and you know it! Deep down, you know it! I want to be with you, I can only trust you now. You said to trust you and no harm will come of it. Now you're the only one I can trust now. Please. Let me stay with you. Once Soul Edge is destroyed, I'll be out of your hair. Forever." Cassandra promised. 'But I won't ever stop thinking about you, Link. You'll be in my head, every minute inside my mind. I can't ever stop thinking about you.'

Pause.

Hesistant.

"...you have no weapon." Link finally said. "You saw what happened when I lost my sword. I put you in danger."

Salt water killed her eyes. "Link..." she whispered. "don't turn me out..."

'I love you.' her mind begged her to say. 'I love you, I've always loved you.'

"I'm not. I'm trying to protect you." the elf tried to comfort her. "Look. Tommorrow morning. We'll leave before dawn breaks. The god of forge will protect us through the night."

But what Cassandra couldn't hear was his heart breaking.

xxx

She tossed and turned on the hard marble floor. Cassandra was going to be left at some place, some place that Raphael will tear apart and find her, cowering in a corner.

'No weapon.' echoed through her mind. 'No weapon. No weapon means no Link. No Link means no Soul Edge. No Soul Edge means Sophita is still under the influence.'

The weary, sad Greek sat up. Link gave her his cloak to sleep in while he played gentleman and sleep without nothing. It was chilly, the wind breathing ice on her neck but with Link's cloak, there was only happiness and her love that was keeping her warm.

It's been strange since she finally admitted that to herself. Cassandra felt a huge weight pulled off her shoulders to be replaced by a love shawl.

Something tugged at her mind about all of this. Something still didn't buy into the whole love thing. It was most likely fear. Maybe doubt.

"No weapon."

'No weapon.'

Walking around the shrine, she got on her knees and prayed to the god before her. "Powerful god, please. You must understand that I must be after Soul Edge. Please. You must care for my sister too." Cassandra begged, her head bowed.

Then, her head turned to the smaller shrine, one that did not hold a god. There was three swords and a shield hanging there, beckoning.

She slowly came towards it. 'No weapon.' her mind repeated. 'No weapon."

Up against the wall where it was...

'No weapon. No weapon.'  
With remarkable courage, Cassandra outstretched her hand...

'No weapon. No weapon.'

And grasped the handle of the first sword. It gave off a positive aura, feeling a strength that she had longed for in her life...

'No weapon. No weapon.'

Gently taking off the shield, Cassandra held it in her other hand, her less dominant hand. It gave her a protective that the god statue gave her. The sword, inscribed with Greek words said, "Fire and courage are the greatest gifts the gods could give."

'Weapon.'

xxx

When Link woke up, he saw his companion seated beside him, holding a finely crafted sword and indestructible shield.

"Let's go." Cassandra said with a powerful softness. Link knew now that Cassandra was going with him no matter what.

And Link liked that she was.

xxx

End!

Bella- Bellarophontes, the rider of Pegasus. Actually, both of the children were right. He was wirey and thin before he became a hero. Apparently, the children cannot say his name right.

I am so sorry it took so freaking long. I swear the next won't take as long (in fact, it will be drastically shorter). To everyone who reviewed, stayed faithful or e-mailed me, thanks for your support!


End file.
